Users may utilize folding knives for a variety of different activities. For safety purposes, these folding knives are foldable to cover up a sharp cutting edge of a blade by enclosing the sharp cutting edge within a handle of the folding knife. As a result, users may carry these folding knives with a reduced risk of being cut or stabbed by the blade.
When a user wishes to use the blade of the folding knife, the user may deploy the blade so that the sharp cutting edge of the blade is accessible. However, traditional techniques for deploying the blade of the folding knife to expose the sharp cutting edge of the blade may be difficult for users who lack sufficient dexterity and/or strength to perform the traditional techniques, which can lead to user frustration. In addition, these traditional techniques for deploying the blade of the folding knife may pose a risk to the user of being cut or stabbed upon deployment of the blade. Therefore, the deployment of the blade of a folding knife can be dangerous, inefficient, and may result in user frustration and/or harm.